More random shit
'Finalist scores' Season 1 * In Episode 2, Emilia was originally eliminated, however she was saved when Eun-hwa was eliminated for disappointing the judges in both the challenges and photoshoots. Therefore, Emilia was saved. * Episode 4 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In Episode 6, Ksenia was called forth and told that she was eliminated. As a result, Lavinia and Niamh were collectively saved. Season 2 * Episode 1 was the casting episode. 14 semi-finalists were selected, followed by a casting call-out based on their photoshoot. These semi-finalists were narrowed down to 10. * In Episode 4, Hana, eliminated in Episode 1, was brought back into the competition. As a result of Hana's re-entry, a double elimination was featured with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. Season 3 * In Episode 2, Iren quit the competition due to a leg injury she sustained in Episode 1. To accommodate Iren's departure, Elina was saved from elimination. * In Episode 5, Iren returned to the competition due to the hospital deeming her qualified to continue on in the competition. As there were eight models instead of seven, two separate eliminations took place at panel. Nur was eliminated before the elimination ceremony due to receiving the poorest marks in both the photoshoot and the challenge. This was followed by a second, separate in-panel elimination. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Season 4 * In Episode 1, Anika and Sheena quit the competition. To accommodate the drop in contestants, Chiara was brought back from the semifinalist round. She was then eliminated once again that same episode. Season 5 * In Episode 5, Nydia was disqualified for breaking the show's rules. To bring the number of models back up to seven, Salwah was allowed to return into the competition. * Episode 6 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. * In Episode 7, the top two finalists were called in complete random order. The call-out does not reflect the models' performance, aside from Renae's, who was eliminated. All-Stars (season 1) * Episode 2 featured a bottom three in danger of possible elimination. Ultimately, Dijana was told she was eliminated, while Fatima and Mahalia were deemed safe. * In Episode 3, the models competed in a team challenge divided into two teams of five. The winning team would receive immunity that week, while the losing team would be up for elimination. This episode featured a bottom three in danger of possible elimination. * In Episode 7, as the competition had reached it's halfway mark, the judges had a chance to vote back one of the previously eliminated models into the competition. In the end, they chose Batani. Season 6 * During the casting part of Episode 1, Tyra announced that she would be picking 10 finalists from the pool of 23 semi-finalists. After the 10 semi-finalists were cut, Tyra announced that she picked three models from past seasons who she, as well as the judges, thought deserved a second chance to prove themselves. These contestants included Chiara (season 4), Florence (season 5), and Sanne (season 3). * In Episode 3, Madeleine quit the competition due to family reasons prior to panel. Despite this, an elimination was still held. * In Episode 5, Kassandra was called forward. Tyra announced that she performed decently, however the judges were growing tired of her lackluster performances. So, she was eliminated on the spot. There was still an elimination following. * Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Season 7 * In Episode 1, it was announced that there would only be ten finalists, but when the time came to call the tenth finalist, Tyra called "Watson," indicating that both Alex and Jessica were both finalists, bringing the number up to eleven. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * In Episode 5, Darija was brought back into the competition. * Episode 7 featured a bottom three in danger of elimination. In the end, Beáta was announced as the only eliminated model, while Darija and Lovise were deemed as safe. * In Episode 8, the call-out was not based on performance. In an online voting, Lovise was automatically voted into the final two, while the judges picked the other finalist. In the end, they chose Viivi, eliminating both Alex and Darija. Season 8 * After panel finished in Episode 1, Zlata was introduced into the competition as a wildcard. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * Episode 5 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In Episode 8, Belinda quit the competition when she was in the bottom two with Aliki. Regardless of Belinda's decision to quit, she would have been eliminated. Season 9 * In Episode 1, Tyra revealed she would only be choosing 9 finalists out of the pool of 20 semi-finalists as there was a secret tenth finalist. After revealing the first 9 finalists, Pari was revealed to be the 10th finalist separately. * In Episode 2, Gabrielle was brought back into the competition as a replacement for Esther being disqualified for breaking the show's rules. * In Episode 6, Emma and Azalea advanced directly to the finale, as they were the top two of the week. This week featured a bottom three, in which two models would be saved and would go through a public vote to determine which one of the two saved models would be a part of the finale. * In a public vote, with 67% of the vote, Tiana advanced into the finale, and Sabrina was eliminated. Season 10 * In Episode 3, Jasmijn entered the competition as a wildcard contestant. * Episode 5 featured a double elimination with the bottom three models in danger. All-Stars (season 2) * Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In Episode 6, Zola was immune from elimination, however also received best photo. Additionally, this episode featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of possible elimination. * In Episode 10, it was announced that one all-star would return into the competition. It was announced to be Liv. Season 11 * A public vote was held between two past contestants on who should return for this season. With 57% of the vote, Ella from Cycle 10 was allowed to return. * In Episode 1, from a pool of 20 semi-finalists, Tyra announced that there would be eleven names called, however when she called Anna last and there were two models named Anna, both were accepted in the cast, bringing the number up to 12. * In Episode 2, Ella was introduced into the cast as a wildcard contestant. * Episode 3 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of possible elimination. * In Episode 6, Kendall was eliminated at the airport for doing the worst during the challenge prior to the flight to Paris. During elimination, because one model had already been eliminated, this episode featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In Episode 10, during the live finale, the final two was revealed in a completely random order.